WD Digimon
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Stats that will apply to my future Walking Dead Digimon crossover.
1. Bio

Laura: Salamon(Mei) - Hope

Clementine: Tinkermon - Love

Colin: Hyokomon - Friendship

Duck: Veemon - Courage

Aria: Salamon(Angel) - Light

Becca: Sparrowmon - Sincerity

Marcus: Ryudamon - Reliability

Tommy: Otamamon - Knowledge

Billy: Muchomon - Empathy

Sarah: Lalamon - Happiness

Jessa: Floramon - Kindness

Micheal: Patamon - Confidence

Blake: Armadillomon - Peace

Emma: Biyomon - Forgiveness

Natalie: Labramon - Honesty

Ethan: Terriermon - Mercy

Bethany: Lopmon - Patience

A.J: Bearmon - Trust

Gabriel: Coronamon

Mariana: Lunamon

James: Hackmon - Generosity

Marlon: Commandramon - Dedication

Louis: Guilmon - Loyalty

Brody: Tapirmon - Compassion

Violet: Renamon - Freedom

Aasim: Impmon - Logic

Mitch: Dracomon - Ambition

Susanna: Kotemon - Grace

Minerva: Aruramon - Adaptability

Sophie: Palmon - Balance

Omar: Kunemon - Diligence

Ruby: Gomamon - Consideration

Daisy: Gazimon - Charity

Tenn: Elecmon - Faith

Willy: Dorumon - Gratitude


	2. Laura

Name: Laura Jacobs

VA: Devyn Dalton(S1-S3) - Tori Kelly(S4)

Crest: Hope

Digivice: Patel blue D-3

Partner: Salamon

Digimon Forms: Rasielmon(Mega)

Met: Mei's egg appeared from Laura's computer. She hatched the next day and digivolved to Nyaromon the same day.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Salamon

Nickname: Mei

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Puppy Howl(Rookie)  
X Scratch(Champion)  
Felt Made(Ultimate)  
Knowledge Stream(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
?(Champion)  
Beast Man(Ultimate)  
Ophan(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine/Data(Rookie)  
?(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Nature Spirits(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: YukimiBotamon

In-Training: Nyaromon

Rookie: Salamon

Champion: Meicoomon

Ultimate: Meicrackmon

Mega: Rasielmon


	3. Clementine

Name: Clementine Everett

VA: Melissa Hutchison

Crest: Love

Digivice: Pink D-3

Partner: Tinkermon

Digimon Forms: Magnadramon(Mega)

Met: Received her Digivice and DigiEgg shortly after witnessing Laura's partner killing several Walkers. Her egg hatched seconds later and then digivolved twice to protect Clementine.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Tinkermon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Speed Nightmare(Rookie)  
Infinity Dream(Champion)  
Lila Shower(Ultimate)  
Fire Tornado(Mega)

Type: Fairy(Rookie)  
Insect(Champion)  
Fairy(Ultimate)  
Holy Dragon(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Free(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Vaccine/Free(Mega)

Field: ?(Rookie)  
?(Champion)  
Jungle Troopers(Ultimate)  
Nature Spirits/Dragon's Roar/Wind Guardians/Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Leafmon

In-Training: Minomon

Rookie: Tinkermon

Champion: Hudiemon

Ultimate: Lilamon

Mega: Magnadramon


	4. Colin

Name: Colin

VA: Ashleigh Ball(S1-S3) - Sam Vincent(S4)

Crest: Friendship

Digivice: Blue D-3

Partner: Hyokomon

Digimon Forms: Chronomon(Mega)

Met: Received his Digivice and DigiEgg after meeting Laura and Salamon. His egg hatched the next day and then digivolved twice to protect Colin.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Hyokomon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Cleaving Cut(Rookie)  
Swallow Duet Reverse(Champion)  
Dance of the Sun(Ultimate)  
Holy Flare(Mega)

Type: Chick(Rookie)  
Bird Man(Champion)  
God Man(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pururumon

In-Training: Chicchimon

Rookie: Hyokomon

Champion: Buraimon

Ultimate: Butenmon

Mega: Chronomon


	5. Duck

Name: Kenny "Duck" Jr.

VA: Max Kaufman(S1 -S2) - Vincent Tong(S3-S4)

Crest: Courage

Digivice: Yellow D-3

Partner: Veemon

Digimon Forms: Imperialdramon(Mega)

Met: Received his Digivice and DigiEgg shortly after witnessing Laura's partner killing several Walkers. His egg hatched seconds later and then digivolved twice to protect Duck.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Veemon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Vee Headbutt(Rookie)  
Strike Fang(Champion)  
Desperado Blaster(Ultimate)  
Giga Crusher(Mega)

Type: Small Dragon(Rookie)  
Dragon Man(Champion)  
Dragon Man(Ultimate)  
Ancient Dragon Man(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine/Free(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Data/Free/Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Free/Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Chibomon

In-Training: DemiVeemon

Rookie: Veemon

Champion: Strikedramon

Ultimate: Paildramon

Mega: Imperialdramon


	6. Aria

Name: Aria Jacobs

VA: Devyn Dalton(S1-S3) - Tori Kelly(S4)

Crest: Light

Digivice: Violet D-3

Partner: Salamon

Digimon Forms: Ophanimon(Mega)

Met: Aria received her DigiEgg and Digivice shortly after finding out Bonnie was her biological mother. Her egg hatched a few days later and her partner digivolved on separate days.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Salamon

Nickname: Angel

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Puppy Howl(Rookie)  
Lightning Paw(Champion)  
Celestial Arrow(Ultimate)  
Shining Javelin(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Holy Beast(Champion)  
Angel/Archangel(Ultimate)  
Ophan(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine/Data(Rookie)  
Vaccine/Free(Champion)  
Vaccine/Free(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: YukimiBotamon

In-Training: Nyaromon

Rookie: Salamon

Champion: Gatomon

Ultimate: Angewomon

Mega: Ophanimon


	7. Becca

Name: Becca

VA: Brett Pels

Crest: Sincerity

Digivice: Red D-3

Partner: Sparrowmon

Digimon Forms: Aegisdramon(Mega)

Met: Becca found her DigiEgg and received her Digivice at the same time. Her egg hatched in Puwamon and digivolved twice to Sparrowmon to protect Becca.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Sparrowmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Crash Boom(Rookie)  
Raptor Grapple(Champion)  
Phoenix Claw(Ultimate)  
Shine Breaker(Mega)

Type: Bird/Machine(Rookie)  
Bird/Machine(Champion)  
Cyborg/Giant Bird(Ultimate)  
Cyborg(Mega)

Attribute: ?(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Metal Empire(Ultimate)  
?(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Puwamon

In-Training: Pinamon

Rookie: Sparrowmon

Champion: RaptorSparrowmon

Ultimate: Eaglemon

Mega: Aegisdramon


	8. Marcus

Name: Marcus

VA: Ashleigh Ball(S1-S2) - Haley Joel Osment(S3-S4)

Crest: Reliability

Digivice: Indigo D-3

Partner: Ryudamon

Digimon Forms: Owryumon(Mega)

Met: He received his DigiEgg and Digivice four months after the apocalpyse began.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Ryudamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Katana Attack(Rookie)  
Metal Armor Blade(Champion)  
Legendary Dragon Blade(Ultimate)  
Eiseiryuoujin(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Beast Dragon(Champion)  
Beast Dragon(Ultimate)  
Beast Dragon(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Ultimate)  
Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Fufumon

In-Training: Kyokyomon

Rookie: Ryudamon

Champion: Ginryumon

Ultimate: Hisyaryumon

Mega: Owryumon


	9. Tommy

Name: Tommy

VA: Jesse McCarthy

Crest: Knowledge

Digivice: Green D-3

Partner: Otamamon

Digimon Forms: Plesiomon(Mega)

Met: Tommy found his DigiEgg and received his Digivice the same time as Becca. His egg hatched in Pichimon and digivolved twice to Otamamon to protect Tommy.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Otamamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Lullaby Bubble(Rookie)  
Paralyze Tail(Champion)  
Tail Blade(Ultimate)  
Shaking Pulse(Mega)

Type: Amphibian(Rookie)  
Aquatic(Champion)  
Ancient Crustacean(Ultimate)  
Plesiosaur(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Vaccine/Free(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Deep Savers/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Deep Savers(Champion)  
Deep Savers(Ultimate)  
Deep Savers(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pichimon

In-Training: Chapmon

Rookie: Otamamon

Champion: Mantaraymon

Ultimate: Scorpiomon

Mega: Plesiomon


	10. Billy

Name: Billy

VA: Kenny Blank

Crest: Empathy

Digivice: Orange D-3

Partner: Muchomon

Digimon Forms: Ornismon(Mega)

Met: Billy met Muchomon as Poromon shortly after seeing Laura, Clementine, Colin and Duck's Digimon. Billy then was given his Digivice and Poromon then digivolved to Muchomon to fight Walkers.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Muchomon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Tropical Beak(Rookie)  
Regard Rubis(Champion)  
Sonic Destroyer(Ultimate)  
Cosmic Ray(Mega)

Type: Bird(Rookie)  
Giant Bird(Champion)  
Giant Bird(Ultimate)  
Ancient Bird(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Deep Savers/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pururumon

In-Training: Poromon

Rookie: Muchomon

Champion: Akatorimon

Ultimate: Parrotmon

Mega: Ornismon


	11. Sarah

Name: Sarah

VA: Louisa Mackintosh

Crest: Happiness

Digivice: Blue-gray D-3

Partner: Lalamon

Digimon Forms: Lotusmon(Mega)

Met: Sarah met Lalamon as Budmon the same time Billy met Muchomon. She gained her Digivice shortly after that and Budmon digivolved into Lalamon to fight Walkers.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Lalamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Seed Blast(Rookie)  
Sunshine Beam(Champion)  
Flower Cannon(Ultimate)  
Seven's Fantasia(Mega)

Type: Plant(Rookie)  
Plant(Champion)  
Fairy(Ultimate)  
Fairy(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Jungle Troopers/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Jungle Troopers(Champion)  
Jungle Troopers/Nature Spirits/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
?(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Nyokimon

In-Training: Budmon

Rookie: Lalamon

Champion: Sunflowmon

Ultimate: Lillymon

Mega: Lotusmon


	12. Jessa

Name: Jessa

VA: Shannon Chan-Kent

Crest: Kindness

Digivice: Lavender D-3

Partner: Floramon

Digimon Forms: Kuzuhamon(Mega)

Met: Jessa met Floramon as Yokomon shortly before Billy and Sarah met Muchomon and Lalamon. Jessa gained her Digivice and Yokomon digivolved into Floramon to fight Walkers.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Floramon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Rain of Pollen(Rookie)  
Wind Seeker(Champion)  
Feather Flare(Ultimate)  
Taizoukai Mandala(Mega)

Type: Plant(Rookie)  
Mythical Beast(Champion)  
Demon Man(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data/Free(Champion)  
Virus(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Jungle Troopers/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Nightmare Soldiers/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pabumon

In-Training: Yokomon

Rookie: Floramon

Champion: Harpymon

Ultimate: Karatenmon

Mega: Kuzuhamon


	13. Micheal

Name: Micheal "Mikey" Jacobs

VA: Luke Manriquez

Crest: Confidence

Digivice: Aqua D-3

Partner: Patamon

Digimon Forms: Dominimon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Micheal became a Chosen Child. All that is known is he met Patamon and was given his Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Patamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Boom Bubble(Rookie)  
Hand of Fate(Champion)  
Gate of Destiny(Ultimate)  
Final Excalibur(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Angel(Champion)  
Archangel(Ultimate)  
Seraph(Mega)

Attribute: Data/Free/Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Puttimon

In-Training: Kyupimon

Rookie: Patamon

Champion: Angemon

Ultimate: MagnaAngemon

Mega: Dominimon


	14. Blake

Name: Blake Everett

VA: Ashleigh Ball

Crest: Peace

Digivice: Brick red D-3

Partner: Armadillomon

Digimon Forms: Goldramon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Blake became a Chosen Child. All that is known is he met Armadillomon and was given his Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Armadillomon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Diamond Shell(Rookie)  
Nitro Turbine Wave(Champion)  
Hyper Heat Blast(Ultimate)  
Gold Flame(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Cyborg(Champion)  
Giant Dinosaur(Ultimate)  
Holy Dragon(Mega)

Attribute: Free/Vaccine(Rookie)  
Free/Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Metal Empire(Champion)  
Nature Spirits(Ultimate)  
Dragon's Roar/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Tsubumon

In-Training: Upamon

Rookie: Armadillomon

Champion: Elephantmon

Ultimate: MasterTyrannomon

Mega: Goldramon


	15. Emma

Name: Emma

VA: Alyssa Swales

Crest: Forgiveness

Digivice: Dusty rose D-3

Partner: Biyomon

Digimon Forms: Varodurumon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Emma became a Chosen Child. All that is known is she met Biyomon and was given her Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Biyomon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Spiral Twister(Rookie)  
Blast Rings(Champion)  
Savage Emperor(Ultimate)  
Purge Shine(Mega)

Type: Chick(Rookie)  
Giant Bird(Champion)  
Bewitching Bird(Ultimate)  
Holy Bird(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Free/Data(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Popomon

In-Training: Frimon

Rookie: Biyomon

Champion: Aquilamon

Ultimate: Yatagaramon

Mega: Varodurumon


	16. Natalie

Name: Natalie

VA: Aine Sunderland

Crest: Honesty

Digivice: Plum D-3

Partner: Labramon

Digimon Forms: Anubismon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Natalie became a Chosen Child. All that is known is she met Labramon and was given her Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Labramon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: RetrieverG(Rookie)  
Mad Balloon Bomb(Champion)  
Deva Clone(Ultimate)  
Pyramid Power(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Beast(Champion)  
Holy Beast(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Nature Spirits(Ultimate)  
?(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Paomon

In-Training: Xiaomon

Rookie: Labramon

Champion: Opossummon

Ultimate: Kumbhiramon

Mega: Anubismon


	17. Ethan

Name: Ethan

VA: Ty Panitz

Crest: Mercy

Digivice: Ash brown D-3

Partner: Terriermon

Digimon Forms: MegaGargomon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Ethan became a Chosen Child. All that is known is he met Terriermon and was given his Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Terriermon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Terrier Tornado(Rookie)  
Freezing Wing(Champion)  
Desolation Claw(Ultimate)  
Gargo Missile(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Demon Beast(Champion)  
Cyborg(Ultimate)  
Machine(Mega)

Attribute: Data/Vaccine(Rookie)  
Virus/Free(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Metal Empire/Nightmare Soldiers/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Rookie)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Metal Empire/Nightmare Soldiers/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Metal Empire(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Zerimon

In-Training: Gummymon

Rookie: Terriermon

Champion: Gargoylemon

Ultimate: Cyberdramon

Mega: MegaGargomon


	18. Bethany

Name: Bethany

VA: Rebecca Shoiche

Crest: Patience

Digivice: Sea-foam green D-3

Partner: Lopmon

Digimon Forms: Cherubimon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Bethany became a Chosen Child. All that is known is she met Lopmon and was given her Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Lopmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Lopnado(Rookie)  
Tee Dia(Champion)  
Heart's Attack(Ultimate)  
Storm of Judgement(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Holy Beast(Champion)  
Puppet(Ultimate)  
Cherub(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Metal Empire(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Conomon

In-Training: Kokomon

Rookie: Lopmon

Champion: Seasarmon

Ultimate: Monzaemon

Mega: Cherubimon


	19. AJ

Name: Alvin Jr. "AJ"

VA: Taylor Parks

Crest: Trust

Digivice: Hazel D-3

Partner: Bearmon

Digimon Forms: Dinotigermon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when AJ became a Chosen Child. All that is known is he met Bearmon and was given his Digivice between Season 3 and Season 4.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Bearmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Bear Claw(Rookie)  
Fist of the Beast King(Champion)  
Twin Fang(Ultimate)  
Highland Fang(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Beast(Champion)  
Ancient Beast(Ultimate)  
Ancient Beast(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Data/Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Champion)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Ultimate)  
Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Punimon

In-Training: Wanyamon

Rookie: Bearmon

Champion: Leomon

Ultimate: SaberLeomon

Mega: Dinotigermon


	20. Gabe

Name: Gabriel Garcia

VA: Raymond Ochoa

Digivice: Dark orange D-3

Partner: Coronamon

Met: Gabriel met Coronamon shortly after meeting Laura and Clementine.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Coronamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Corona Knuckle(Rookie)  
Flame Dive(Champion)  
Crimson Beast King Wave(Ultimate)  
Sunball Blast(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Beast(Champion)  
Beast Man(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Dragon's Roar(Rookie)  
Dragon's Roar(Champion)  
Dragon's Roar(Ultimate)  
Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Botamon

In-Training: Sunmon

Rookie: Coronamon

Champion: Firamon

Ultimate: Flaremon

Mega: Apollomon


	21. Mariana

Name: Mariana Garcia

VA: Vale de la Maza

Digivice: Dark pink D-3

Partner: Lunamon

Met: Mariana met Lunamon shortly after meeting Laura and Clementine.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Lunamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Lop-ear Ripple(Rookie)  
Teardrop Arrow (Champion)  
Lunatic Dance(Ultimate)  
Arrow of Artemis(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Beast Man(Champion)  
Demon Man(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Deep Savers(Rookie)  
Deep Savers(Champion)  
Deep Savers(Ultimate)  
Deep Savers/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: YukimiBotamon

In-Training: Moonmon

Rookie: Lunamon

Champion: Lekismon

Ultimate: Crescemon

Mega: Dianamon


	22. James

Name: James

VA: Johnny Yong Bosch

Crest: Generosity

Digivice: Black D-3

Partner: Hackmon

Digimon Forms: Jesmon(Mega)

Met: James met Hackmon shortly after meeting Laura and Micheal. James and Hackmon later joined the Ericson's group to fight against the Delta.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Hackmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Fifth Rush(Rookie)  
Fifth Cross(Champion)  
Meteor Flame(Ultimate)  
Judgement of the Blade(Mega)

Type: Small Dragon(Rookie)  
Dinosaur(Champion)  
Dragon Man(Ultimate)  
Holy Knight(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Metal Empire(Rookie)  
Metal Empire(Champion)  
Metal Empire(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Sakumon

In-Training: Sakuttomon

Rookie: Hackmon

Champion: BaoHuckmon

Ultimate: SaviorHuckmon

Mega: Jesmon


	23. Charlie

Name: Charlie

VA: Jason Dohring

Crest: Humility

Digivice: White D-3

Partner: Kudamon

Digimon Forms: Kentaurosmon(Mega)

Met: It's unknown when Charlie met Kudamon. All is known is that Kudamon helped him find James.

Stats

Name: Kudamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Blinding Ray(Rookie)  
Razor Wind(Champion)  
Wind Cutter Sword(Ultimate)  
Inferno Frost(Mega)

Type: Holy Beast(Rookie)  
Holy Beast(Champion)  
Holy Beast(Ultimate)  
Holy Knight(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Virus Busters(Rookie)  
Virus Busters(Champion)  
Virus Busters(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters(Mega)

Stages

Fresh: Botamon

In-Training: Koromon

Rookie: Kudamon

Champion: Reppamon

Ultimate: Chirinmon

Mega: Kentaurosmon


	24. Marlon

Name: Marlon

VA: Ray Chase

Crest: Dedication

Digivice: Crimson D-3

Partner: Commandramon

Digimon Forms: Darkdramon(Mega)

Met: Commandramon finally meets Marlon as Missimon when Laura brings him to the school. He is brought to the school along with Louis's Gigimon, Aasim's Yaamon, Mitch's Pusurimon, Susanna's Kapurimon and Daisy's Pagumon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Commandramon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: M16 Assassin(Rookie)  
Death Behind(Champion)  
Striver Cannon(Ultimate)  
Giga Stick Lance(Mega)

Type: Cyborg(Rookie)  
Cyborg(Champion)  
Machine(Ultimate)  
Cyborg(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Virus(Champion)  
Virus(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Metal Empire(Rookie)  
Metal Empire(Champion)  
Metal Empire(Ultimate)  
Dark Area/Metal Empire(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Bommon

In-Training: Missimon

Rookie: Commandramon

Champion: Sealsdramon

Ultimate: Tankdramon

Mega: Darkdramon


	25. Louis

Name: Louis

VA: Sterling Sulieman

Crest: Loyalty

Digivice: Light silver D-3

Partner: Guilmon

Digimon Forms: Megidramon(Mega)

Met: Guilmon finally meets as Gigimon when Laura brings him to the school. He is brought to the school along with Marlon's Missimon, Aasim's Yaamon, Mitch's Pusurimon, Susanna's Kapurimon and Daisy's Pagumon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Guilmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Pyro Sphere(Rookie)  
Pyro Blaster(Champion)  
Genocide Attack(Ultimate)  
Megid Flame(Mega)

Type: Reptile(Rookie)  
Demon Dragon(Champion)  
Cyborg/Dark Dragon(Ultimate)  
Evil Dragon(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Virus(Champion)  
Virus(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Deep Savers/Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Metal Empire/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Dark Area/Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Jyarimon

In-Training: Gigimon

Rookie: Guilmon

Champion: Growlmon

Ultimate: Megadramon

Mega: Megidramon


	26. Brody

Name: Brody

VA: Hedy Burress

Crest: Compassion

Digivice: Pale orange D-3

Partner: Tapirmon

Digimon Forms: Phoenixmon(Mega)

Met: Tapirmon finally meets Brody as Tokomon when Clementine brings her to the school. She is brought to the school along with Violet's Viximon, Omar's Motimon, Ruby's Tsunomon, Tenn's Kyaromon and Willy's Dorimon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Tapirmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Nightmare Syndrome(Rookie)  
Dancing Sword(Champion)  
Heat Wave Blast(Ultimate)  
Starlight Explosion(Mega)

Type: Holy Beast(Rookie)  
Angel(Champion)  
Mythical Beast(Ultimate)  
Holy Beast(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Nightmare Soldiers(Rookie)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Nature Spirits/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Poyomon

In-Training: Tokomon

Rookie: Tapirmon

Champion: Darcmon

Ultimate: Hippogriffomon

Mega: Phoenixmon


	27. Violet

Name: Violet

VA: Gideon Adlon

Crest: Freedom

Digivice: Dark violet D-3

Partner: Renamon

Digimon Forms: Minervamon(Mega)

Met: Renamon finally meets Violet as Viximon when Clementine brings her to the school. She is brought to the school along with Brody's Tokomon, Omar's Motimon, Ruby's Tsunomon, Tenn's Kyaromon and Willy's Dorimon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Renamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Diamond Storm(Rookie)  
Ninja Claw(Champion)  
Bunny Blades(Ultimate)  
Madness Merry-go-round(Mega)

Type: Beast Man(Rookie)  
Beast Man(Champion)  
Holy Beast(Ultimate)  
God Man(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Nightmare Soldiers/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Ultimate)  
Nightmare Soldiers/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Relemon

In-Training: Viximon

Rookie: Renamon

Champion: Turuiemon

Ultimate: Antylamon

Mega: Minevramon


	28. Aasim

Name: Aasim

VA: Ritesh Rajan

Crest: Logic

Digivice: Brown D-3

Partner: Impmon

Digimon Forms: AncientSphinxmon(Mega)

Met: Impmon finally meets as Yaamon when Laura brings him to the school. He is brought to the school along with Marlon's Missimon, Louis's Gigimon, Mitch's Pusurimon, Susanna's Kapurimon and Daisy's Pagumon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Impmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Inferno Funnel(Rookie)  
Blast Coffin(Champion)  
Emerald Blaze(Ultimate)  
Necro Eclipse(Mega)

Type: Small Devil(Rookie)  
Demon Beast(Champion)  
Demon Beast(Ultimate)  
Ancient Mythical Beast(Mega)

Attribute:Virus(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Vaccine/Virus(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Nightmare Soldiers(Rookie)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Dark Area/Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Ultimate)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Kiimon

In-Training: Yaamon

Rookie: Impmon

Champion: Fangmon

Ultimate: Cerberumon

Mega: AncientSphinxmon


	29. Mitch

Name: Mitch

VA: Robbie Daymond

Crest: Ambition

Digivice: Gray D-3

Partner: Herissmon

Digimon Forms: ShineGreymon(Mega)

Met: Herissmon finally meets Mitch as Pusurimon when Laura brings him to the school. He is brought to the school with Marlon's Missimon, Louis's Gigimon, Aasim's Yaamon, Susanna's Kapurimon and Daisy's Pagumon

* * *

Stats

Name: Herissmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Lightning Fur(Rookie)  
Lightning Stinger(Champion)  
Vermilion Vortex(Ultimate)  
Shine Hammer(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Beast Man(Champion)  
Beast Man(Ultimate)  
Light Dragon(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Vaccine(Mega)

Field: ?(Rookie)  
?(Champion)  
?(Ultimate)  
Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: Pusumon

In-Training: Pusurimon

Rookie: Herissmon

Champion: Filmon

Ultimate: Stefilmon

Mega: ShineGreymon

* * *

 **I decided to change Mitch's partner. Until the Mega Form is revealed, I'm going to keep the Mega Form as ShineGreymon. When it's revealed, I'll change it.**


	30. Susanna

Name: Susanna "Sue"

VA: Kristen Chenoweth

Crest: Grace

Digivice: Salmon D-3

Partner: Kotemon

Digimon Forms: AncientWisemon(Mega)

Met: Kotemon finally meets Susanna as Kapurimon when Laura brings her to the school. She is brought to the school with Marlon's Missimon, Louis's Gigimon, Aasim's Yaamon, Mitch's Pusurimon and Daisy's Pagumon.

* * *

Stats

Name: Kotemon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Thunder Kote(Rookie)  
Thunder Ball(Champion)  
Pandora Dialogue(Ultimate)  
Laplace no Ma(Mega)

Type: Small Reptile(Rookie)  
Demon Man(Champion)  
Demon Man(Ultimate)  
Ancient Mutant(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Virus(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Ultimate)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

Stages

Fresh: MetalKoromon

In-Training: Kapurimon

Rookie: Kotemon

Champion: Wizardmon

Ultimate: Wisemon

Mega: AncientWisemon


	31. Minerva

Name: Minerva "Minnie"

VA: ?

Crest: Adaptability

Digivice: Wine red D-3

Partner: Aruraumon

Digimon Forms: Valkyrimon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Minerva met Aruramon. All that is known is they met during the year she was in the Delta camp.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Aruramon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Nemesis Ivy(Rookie)  
Baluluna Gale(Champion)  
Static Force(Ultimate)  
Feral Sword(Mega)

Type: Plant(Rookie)  
Demon Man(Champion)  
Beast Man(Ultimate)  
Warrior(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Free/Data(Ultimate)  
Vaccine/Data/Free(Mega)

Field: Jungle Troopers/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nightmare Soldiers(Champion)  
Wind Guardians/Virus Busters(Ultimate)  
Wind Guardians/Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Yuramon

In-Training: Tanemon

Rookie: Aruramon

Champion: Witchmon

Ultimate: Silphymon

Mega: Valkyrimon


	32. Sophie

Name: Sophie

VA: ?

Crest: Balance

Digivice: Magenta D-3

Partner: Palmon

Digimon Forms: Gryphonmon(Mega)

Met: It is unknown when Sophie met Palmon. All that is known is they met during the year she was in the Delta camp.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Palmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Poison Ivy(Rookie)  
Tempest Twist(Champion)  
Pit Bomb(Ultimate)  
Solo Roar(Mega)

Type: Plant(Rookie)  
Fairy(Champion)  
Fairy(Ultimate)  
Mythical Beast(Mega)

Attribute: Data/Vaccine(Rookie)  
Variable(Champion)  
Data/Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Jungle Troopers/Wind Guardians/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters/Jungle Troopers(Ultimate)  
Wind Guardians/Nightmare Soldiers(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Yuramon

In-Training: Tanemon

Rookie: Palmon

Champion: Kazemon

Ultimate: Piximon

Mega: Gryphonmon


	33. Omar

Name: Omar

VA: Keith Silverstein

Crest: Diligence

Digivice: Navy D-3

Partner: Kunemon

Digimon Forms: GrandisKuwagamon(Mega)

Met: Kunemon finally meets Omar as Motimon when Clementine brings him to the school. He is brought to the school with Brody's Tokomon, Violet's Viximon, Ruby's Tsunomon, Tenn's Kyaromon and Willy's Dorimon.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Kunemon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Electro Thread(Rookie)  
Morphon Gatling(Champion)  
Horn Buster(Ultimate)  
Grandis Scissor(Mega)

Type: Larva(Rookie)  
Insect(Champion)  
Insect(Ultimate)  
Insect(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Data/Free(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Wind Guardians(Champion)  
Jungle Troopers/Nature Spirits(Ultimate)  
Jungle Troopers/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pabumon

In-Training: Motimon

Rookie: Kunemon

Champion: Mothmon

Ultimate: MegaKabuterimon

Mega: GrandisKuwagamon


	34. Ruby

Name: Ruby

VA: Ali Hillis

Crest: Consideration

Digivice: Gold D-3

Partner: Gomamon

Digimon Forms: Daipenmon(Mega)

Met: Gomamon finally meets Ruby as Tsunomon when Clementine brings her to the school. She is brought to the school with Brody's Tokomon, Violet's Viximon, Omar's Motimon, Tenn's Kyaromon and Willy's Dorimon.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Gomamon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Marching Fishes(Rookie)  
Reflection Wave(Champion)  
Canon(Ultimate)  
Song of Thunder/Purple Plague(Mega)

Type: Marine Animal(Rookie)  
Aquatic Beast Man(Champion)  
God Man(Ultimate)  
Hybrid/Cyborg(Mega)

Attribute: Vaccine(Rookie)  
Data/Free(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Variable (Mega)

Field: Deep Savers(Rookie)  
Deep Savers(Champion)  
?(Ultimate)  
?(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Punimon

In-Training: Tsunomon

Rookie: Gomamon

Champion: Orcamon

Ultimate: Sirenmon

Mega: Daipenmon


	35. Daisy

Name: Daisy

VA: Alyson Stoner

Crest: Charity

Digivice: Forest green D-3

Partner: Gazimon

Digimon Forms: Rosemon(Mega)

Met: Gazimon finally meets as Pagumon when Laura brings her to the school. She is brought to the school with Marlon's Missimon, Louis's Gigimon, Aasim's Yaamon, Mitch's Pusurimon and Susanna's Kapurimon

Stats

Name: Gazimon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Electric Stun Blast(Rookie)  
Wool Ball Blaster(Champion)  
Treasure Bow(Ultimate)  
Forbidden Temptation(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Mammal(Champion)  
Holy Beast(Ultimate)  
Fairy(Mega)

Attribute: Virus(Rookie)  
Vaccine/Free(Champion)  
Virus(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits(Champion)  
Nature Spirits/Nightmare Soldiers(Ultimate)  
Jungle Trooper/Nightmare Soldiers/Wind Guardians(Mega)

Stages

Fresh: Zurumon

In-Training: Pagumon

Rookie: Gazimon

Champion: Sheepmon

Ultimate: Pajiramon

Mega: Rosemon


	36. Tenn

Name: Tennessee "Tenn"

VA: Zaire Hampton

Crest: Faith

Digivice: Teal D-3

Partner: Elecmon

Digimon Forms: ChaosGallantmon(Mega)

Met: Elecmon finally meets as Kyaromon when Clementine brings him to the school. He is brought to the school with Brody's Tokomon, Violet's Viximon, Omar's Motimon, Ruby's Tsunomon and Willy's Dorimon.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Elecmon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Super Thunder Strike(Rookie)  
Solar Ray(Champion)  
Berserk Sword(Ultimate)  
Mystic Pulse(Mega)

Type: Mammal(Rookie)  
Beast Man(Champion)  
Warrior(Ultimate)  
Dark Knight(Mega)

Attribute: Data(Rookie)  
Data(Champion)  
Data(Ultimate)  
Virus(Mega)

Field: Deep Savers/Nature Spirits(Rookie)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Champion)  
Metal Empire/Virus Busters(Ultimate)  
Dark Area/Nightmare Soldiers/Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Pafumon

In-Training: Kyaromon

Rookie: Elecmon

Champion: Centarumon

Ultimate: Knightmon

Mega: ChaosGallantmon


	37. Willy

Name: Willy

VA: Justin Cowden

Crest: Gratitude

Digivice: Turquoise D-3

Partner: Dorumon

Digimon Forms: Leopardmon(Mega)

Met: Dorumon finally meets Willy as Dorimon when Clementine brings him to the school. He is brought to the school with Brody's Tokomon, Violet's Viximon, Omar's Motimon, Ruby's Tsunomon and Tenn's Kyaromon.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Dorumon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Metal Cannon(Rookie)  
Ambush Crunch(Champion)  
Cross Blade(Ultimate)  
Black Aura Blast(Mega)

Type: Beast(Rookie)  
Cyborg(Champion)  
Warrior(Ultimate)  
Holy Knight(Mega)

Attribute: Data/Vaccine(Rookie)  
Vaccine(Champion)  
Vaccine(Ultimate)  
Data(Mega)

Field: Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Rookie)  
Dragon's Roar/Metal Empire/Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Champion)  
Metal Empire/Nature Spirits/Dragon's Roar(Ultimate)  
Nature Spirits/Virus Busters(Mega)

* * *

 **Stages**

Fresh: Dodomon

In-Training: Dorimon

Rookie: Dorumon

Champion: Reptilemon

Ultimate: Grademon

Mega: Leopardmon


End file.
